1. Technical Field
This invention relates to training apparatuses and, more particularly, to an exercise training apparatus for tennis players.
2. Prior Art
The serve is one of the most important aspects of the game of tennis. While a good serve requires proper body positioning and movement, proper toss of the ball is also critical to an effective serve. A serve must be consistent and thus consistency in each of the elements necessary to a proper serve is critical. A player must be able to repeat with consistency proper body positioning and movement, grip of the tennis racket, as well as the toss of the ball.
Hitherto, the tennis serve has been practiced by merely serving a large number of balls on a court. The drawback to such a training method is that the player is not encouraged to correct any defect in his/her serving action which should be to reach upward and outward to strike the ball. Furthermore, practicing ball placement for the serve is made difficult because there is no reference point against which to gauge the height and position of the ball in the air in relation to where the player's feet are placed.
Accordingly, a need remains for an exercise training apparatus for tennis players in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a tennis serve training apparatus that is easy and convenient to use, durable in design, adjustable in height, and is easily transportable. Such a training apparatus allows a tennis player to repeatedly practice their serve at virtually any location, whether it is indoors or outdoors. The height adjustable nature of the apparatus also advantageously allows persons of varying heights to use to same apparatus with a quick and simple adjustment.